Regret
by Yashina Uzumaki
Summary: judul dan summary gak nyambung : Maka terpejamlah mata secerah langit siang tanpa awan itu untuk selamanya.  "NARUTO…"  Penyesalan sudah tak akan berarti bila yang kau sesali takkan mungkin kembali dan menberimu kesempatan yang tak pasti.


Pagi yang cerah di kota Konoha yang terkenal dengan beragam keindahan alamnya, juga gedung-gedung megah yang berdiri kokoh tersaji di sepanjang jalan.

Di suatu komplek perumahan terlihat satu rumah yang berukuran sedang tapi tertata rapih dan indah dengan banyaknya bunga warna-warni yang di tanam, juga sebuah pohon sakura yang rindang turut menghiasi halaman depan rumah tersebut.

Rumah yang terlihat damai di luar juga kehangatan sebuah keluarga terpancar dari aura rumah tersebut#rumah punya auirakan?# Dan memang benar, keluarga Namikaze, tepatnya orang-orang yang menghuni rumah tersebut, adalah keluarga yang mempunyai cara hidup yang bersosial, juga keramahan yang selalu mereka tunjukkan.

Maka dari itu, mari kita lihat sedang apakah keluarga Namikaze di pagi hari ini.

"Cepat bangun anak bodoh, Sasuke sudah akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi bukan?"

Err…sepertinya pagi ini akan terasa panas untuk anak bungsu dari keluarga Namikaze.

"Tidak akan Kaa-san, Sasuke tidak akan menjemputku mulai hari ini dan seterusnya. Dan aku sudah bangun sejak tadi, hanya saja aku malas untuk menggerakkan kakiku."jelas seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang acak-acakan, tanda lahir berupa tiga goresan tipis di masing-masing ke dua pipinya, juga bola mata biru sebiru lautan, Namikaze Naruto. Mencoba bangun dari berbaringnya dan berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi yang sudah tersedia di sisi pojok kamar bernuansa kuning orange itu.

"Kenapa Sasuke tidak akan menjemputmu lagi, Naru? Apa kau bertengkar lagi dengannya?"tanya sang ibu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uzumaki Kushina, istri dari Namikaze Minato, ayah Naruto.

"Tidak,,,"Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sapersekian detik sebelum dia memasuki kamar mandi, Naruto berucap lirih,

",,Aku putus…dengan Sasuke."

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kisimoto**

Genre : **Romance & Angst**

Main chara : **SasuFemNaru**

Rating : **T**

Story by : **Yashina Uzumaki**

WARNING : **Abal, gaje, AU, Typo (sangat), gender bender, (agak) OOC, dll**

Summary : **Maka terpejamlah mata secerah langit siang tanpa awan itu untuk selamanya.**  
><strong>"NARUTO…"<strong>  
><strong>Penyesalan sudah tak akan berarti bila yang kau sesali takkan mungkin kembali dan menberimu kesempatan yang tak pasti.<strong>

**_ENJOY_**

Setelah selesai membenahi dirinya, Naruto berjalan menuju dapur untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya. Terlihat Minato, kepala keluarga Namikaze sedang menyeruput kopinya dan sesekali berbincang dengan Aniki Naruto, Kyuubi, yang dengan santai menyantap sarapannya.

"Tou-san dengar dari Kakashi kau sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis dari keluarga Haruno ya? Dari mana kau mengenal Sakura?"tanya Minato pada anak sulungnya yang langsung menghentikan acara menyuapkan nasi dari sendok makan ke mulutnya.

"Kubunuh kau Kakashi!"gumam Kyuubi

Minato yang mendengarnya terkekeh dan melanjutkan "Apa kau berhasil mendapatkannya? Kalau kau tak berhasil, Tou-san akan membantumu. Tou-san kenal dengan ayah Sakura kok."

"Berhenti mengodaku Tou-san"

"Wah..NII-san sudah punya pacar?"Naruto yang tadi sempat berhenti untuk mendengarkan percakapan Tou-san dan Anikinya langsung bergabung untuk turut menggoda Nii-san nya itu.

"Mereka belum jadi pacar Naru. Aniki mu itu sedang pendekatan. Kau harus menyemangatinya Naruto."Minato berucap untuk menimpali perkataan Naruto.

"Oooh sayang sekali, Naru kira Nii-san sudah mendapatkannya. Yosh~Gambatte Nii-san."merasa kesabarannya mulai mencapi batas, akhirnya Kyuubi memilih untuk mengungsikan telinganya dari pencemaran suara-suara berbau mengejek.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku berangkat, hari ini aku ada jadwal pagi."dengan itu Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke luar rumah, menghampiri motor merah besarnya yang terparkir manis di halaman depan.

Baru saja Kyuubi menutup pintu rumahnya, terdengar gelak tawa yang sangat bahagia bersumber dari dua manusia blonde yang ada di dalam rumah.

"Sial"gumam Kyuubi dan langsung menjalankan motornya menjauh dari keributan yang selalu tercipta di rumah itu.

.

"HAHAHAHA…kau lihat wajahnya Naru? Wajahnya memerah dan tampak kesal sekali,,hahaha"

"Iya..haha..Nii-chan lucu sekali."

"Apa lagi yang kalian lakukan pada Kyuubi?"tanya sebuah suara yang lembut mengintruksikan obrolah ayah-anak yang terkesan kejam pada sang sulung.

"Tidak Kaa-san, kami hanya mengucapkan `selamat pagi` pada Kyuu-nii, tapi Nii-san terlihat sebal sekali,,hihi,,Kaa-san tidak melihatnya sih."jawab Naruto yang malah menambah besar suara tawa dari Tou-san nya itu.

"Kalian ini,,dasar kejam."tercipta keheningan di antara mereka bertiga. Sampai Kushina memecah keheningan itu dengan,,

"Kau tak merasa telat ke sekolah Naru? Dan kau Suamiku tercinta, jam di rumah kita masih berjalan loo!"selesainya kalimat yang di ucapkan Kushina ke dua blonde itu langsung berdiri serempak dan mencium masing-masing pipi Kushina sekilas dan berlari menuju keluar rumah untuk pergi ke tujuan mereka masing masing.

"Ittekimasu~"ucap mereka bersamaan

"Itterasai~ huuh,,dasar"dan Kushina langsung melanjutkan pekerjaan rumahnya.

.

"Tou-san, antar Naru ke sekolah."

"Sasuke tidak menjemputmu Naru?"

",,,tidak,,"Minato terdiam menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat anaknya itu. Dan kalimat selanjutnya sungguh membuat perasaannya tak enak.

"Kami sudah,,putus"Minato tak habis pikir dengan ucapan Naruto. Pasalnya anaknya itu menjalin hubungan dengan anak bosnya itu sudah hampir tiga tahun, dan sekarang mereka malah berpisah. Sungguh tak masuk akal, tapi Minato tak mau membicarakannya dulu. Biarlah Naruto sendiri yang membicarakannya bila dia sudah ingin bercerita.

"Baiklah, hanya kali ini. Untuk besok kau harus berangkat sendiri."{

"Yaay,,Naru sayang Tou-san"

_skip time_

Sesampainya di sekolah Konoha High School(KHS), -sekolah Naruto- Naruto langsung mencium pipi kiri Minato dan pamit pada Tou-san nya itu.

"Daaah Tou-san"

Naruto berlari menuju loker siswa dan mengambil buku-buku yang di perlukannya. Sedang asik-asiknya dia memilih buku yang perlu dia bawa, matanya menangkap bayangan sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang yang sangat dia kenal berjalan mendekatinya, ow,,bayangan itu tak sendiri, dia bersama seseorang.

"Sasuke-kun, ada Naruto-chan."seru seorang gadis#Yas beneran bingung ngejelasin perawakan gadis ini. Jadi intinya aja ya#bernama Hinata Hiuga yang berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang laki-laki sebayanya dengan rambut berwarna biru dongker, bola mata kelam sekelam malam, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Abaikan"jawab Sasuke menimpali perkataan Hinata. Hinata pun terdiam dan tetap memacu langkahnya mendekati loker miliknya.

Saat Sasuke dan Hinata sudah berada tepat di samping Naruto, Naruto malah terdiam, tak bisa bergerak, seperti patung.

Setelah Sasuke dan Hinata selesai dengan urusan lokernya, mereka berdua langsung menuju kelas mereka, kelas XI ipa 1 yang juga kelas Naruto.

Setelah SasuHina menjauh dari tempat loker siswa, barulah Naruto bisa bernafas lega dan mulai menutup lokernya, menyusul SasuHina yang sudah terlebih dahulu menuju kelas mereka. Bila kita lihat lebih dekat, ada setitik cairan bening yang mengalir mulus di masing-masing pipi merahnya saat mengingat kejadian tiga hari yang lalu, Naruto menangis,

_fleshback_

**NARUTO POV**

"Aku mohon Sasuke, Hinata sangat mencintai mu. Dan kanker otaknya sudah mencapai stadium akhir. Aku tak mau kalau sampai dia-dia,, Sasuke ayolah,,aku ingin dia bahagia di saat-saat akhirnya."aku mendengar percakapan Sasuke dan Neji, sahabat dekat Sasuke yang memintanya membahagiakan adik sepupunya, Hinata, yang dalam keadaan kritis. Kanker otak. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa bila aku yang mengalami hal itu. Aku terus mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua dari balik pintu kelas yang terbuka sedikit.

"Aku,,aku mencintai Naruto, Neji."

"Sasuke, aku mohon."aku melihat Neji terus memaksa Sasuke untuk memenuhi permintaannya. Sasuke kumohon, jangan terima permintaan Neji. Bila kau membahagiakan Hinata, aku yang akan mati Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi kekasih Hinata."

Dan detik itu juga, aku merasa pasokan udaraku menghilang, sesak di dada ini kau ciptakan dalam hitungan detik. Kau hancurkan aku, Sasuke.

.  
>.<p>

"Aku tau apa yang akan kau bicarakan Sasuke. aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Neji."saat ini aku bersama Sasuke sedang berada di atap sekolah. Sasuke ingin membicarakan suatu hal yang aku sudah dapat menebaknya.

"…"dia terdiam saat aku bicara seperti itu

"Bicaralah, aku menunggu. Tapi ingat Sasuke, keputusan yang akan kau ucapkan sekarang akan menghancurkan hatiku. Kau pasti sangat tau itu. Dan aku, kita, tak akan bisa seperti yang dulu saat kau ucapkan kalimat yang dapat membunuhku."aku melihatnya memejamkan mata sesaat, menarik nafas untuk mengucapkan kalimat yang mungkin berat untuk dia ucapkan.

"Naru maaf~kita akhiri hubungan ini."sekarang giliran aku yang terdiam terpaku dengan kata-katanya. Aku tak menyangka dia benar-benar akan mengatakannya.

Sasuke mengecup keningku sesaat, dan menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Setelahnya, dia pergi berlalu dari hadapanku.

Setelah Sasuke menutup pintu atap sekolah, aku langsung terduduk menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Sakit sekali dada ini. Dan aku menghabiskan siang itu dengan terus menangis di atap sekolah.

**END NARUTO POV**

_fleshback end_

Saat Naruto sampai di depan kelasnya yang masih ribut, dan berarti belum ada sensei yang masuk,dia langsung membuka pintu dan berseru

"Ohayo minna~"

"Naruu..kau berisik"ucap hampir semua penghuni kelas bersamaan

"hehe"Naruto langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sabaku no Gaara. Gaara adalah teman terdekat Naruto sejak mereka masih kecil, tepatnya saat Naruto tinggal di Suna.

"Ohayo Gaara~"

"hm"hanya itu yang di ucapkan Gaara untuk menjawab sapaan Naruto.

"uugh,,dasar pelit."setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Naruto langsung menyamankan diri di kursinya dan mulai melirik ke depan, dimana seseorang yang kemarin masih menjadi miliknya kini sedang berduaan dengan orang lain. Sakit hatinya muncul lagi, dan makin bertambah sakit saat melihat Sasukenya tertawa menanggapi ocehan gadis di sampingnya.

Ya, yang di lihat Naruto adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Hiuga Hinata. Mereka adalah pasangan baru yang tiga hari yang lalu menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman atau sahabat, yaitu pasangan kekasih.

"Masih tetap memikirkannya"tanya Gaara pada Naruto yang masih saja memandang SasuHina dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ya~begitulah. Aku tak akan bisa melupakannya semudah itu."jawaban itulah yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Percuma baginya berbohong pada Sahabatnya itu, karna Gaara sangat mengenal Naruto.

"Tapi kau harus. Percuma mencintai orang yangt plin-plan sepertinya."

"Ya kau benar. Aku akan mencoba."berakhirlah percakapan mereka karna bel tanda pelajaran akan di mulai.

_skip time_

Waktunya pulang bagi para siswa siswi KHS. Terlihat di kelas XI ipa-1 masih ada dua orang manusia yang sedang membereskan peralatan sekolahnya, Sasuke dan Naruto. Saat Naruto selesai membenahi barang-barangnya, dia melewati Sasuke begitu saja tanpa meliriknya sama sekali. Hal itu membuat Sasuke geram dan..

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu Naruto"tapi Naruto tetap memacu langkahnya tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke pun mencekal lengan Naruto untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan abaikan aku."

"Apa mau mu?"

"Kau tau apa mau ku. Jangan abaikan aku."

"Kau yang mengabaikan aku, menganggapku tak ada walau aku berdiri tepat di hadapanmu."

"…"Sasuke terdiam tidak bisa membalas perkataan Naruto

"Oooh,,apa karna ada hinata kau jadi malas menyapaku? Atau kau takut dia cemburu dan tersakiti bila kau berbincang denganku? Menggelikan."

"Ya, aku memang takut dia cemburu dan tersakiti. Dan kau tau keadaannya bukan? Mengertilah."

"DAN KAU MENGABAIKAN KEADAANKU? Aku juga sakit Sasuke, bukan sakit fisik, tapi hati. Hatiku sakit melihatmu bersamanya. Dan kau tak pernah memperdulikan perasaanku."setelahnya Sasuke langsung membawa Naruto dalam pelukannya. Mencoba membuat Gadis itu tenang dengan dekapannya yang hangat. Dan itu berhasil. Naruto berhenti berteriak dan menangis. Hanya isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Tapi sebuah suara melepaskan pelukan Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun~"Hinata datang di saat yang sangat`tepat` bagi Sasuke dan Naruto. "Ayo kita pulang" sebelum Sasuke menjawab Hinata sudah terlebih dahulu menarik lengan Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya.

Naruto mendekap dadanya yang terasa sakit luar biasa. Belum reda rasa sakitnya, seorang lagi masuk ke kelas dan menghampiri Naruto dengan mengucapkan dua kalimat yang dapat membuat pandangannya menggelap dan kosong.

"Jauhi Sasuke, kau tak pantas untuknya. Dai sudah menjadi milik Hinata-hime."dengan itu Neji berlalu pergi dam menyisakan seorang gadis yang menangis meratapi cintanya.

.  
>.<p>

Naruto berlari dan terus berlari, dihiraukannya setiap orang yang dia tubruk. Dia ingin lari dan terus lari dari sakit yang mendera hatinya, batinnya, fikirannya, semua rasa sakit yang di terima tubuhnya juga ingin dia hindari. Tapi sakit itu terus datang menderanya tanpa henti, sampai pada titik ketidak sanggupanya untuk berdiri, menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua kaki kecilnya. Membangun hatinya dengan setiap senyumnya. Dia sudah tak mampu. Dia ingin semua rasa itu menghilang. Jangan menggerogoti lagi batinnya yang memang telah rapuh.

Naruto mulai memelankan langkahnya. Dia menarik nafas dengan cepat, mencari oksigen yang tak tampak. Dan sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ponselnya bordering. Dia ambil, dan terlihat nama Gaara di sana. Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, Naruto menjawab telpon dari Gaara.

"Ya?"

"Kau dimana?"tanya Gaara terdengar panik

"Aku…"sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab sebuah mobil melaju tepat ke arahnya, dan menghantam tubuh ringkih Naruto tanp amun. Dan gelap mengasai dirinya.

CEKKIIIT…BRAKK

"Naru,,Naru,,hallo?"

.

Sasuke yang saat ini tengah berada di kediaman Hiuga merasakan suatu firasat yang buruk. Dia ingin meminta ijin pulang pada Hinata yang sedang menyiapkan minuman di dapur. Maka dari itu, dia mencari Hinata ke dapur. Dan saat ia hendak memanggil nama gadis itu, pendengarannya menangkap sebuah pembicaraan yang akan mengubah hidupnya.

"Aku sudah membereskannya. Kau akan hidup bahagia dengan Sasuke mu itu."

"Terimakasih Neji-nii."Sasuke masih memproses kata itu, dan suara ponsel miliknya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"moshi-moshi~"

"Kau dimana bodoh? Naruto kecelakaan, dia ada di rumah sakit Konoha…"belum sempat orang yang di sebrang telpon - yang ternyata Gaara- menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah langsung menyerang Neji dengan pukulan-pukulan telak pada wajah dan perutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto?"tanya Sasuke penuh emosi

"Kau yang bodoh, meninggalkan cinta mu hanya untuk sebuah obsesi dari gadis lain. Hinata tak sakit. Dia hanya menginginkanmu, dan aku hanya memuluskan rencananya untuk mendapatkanmu."dan kembalilah bersarang pukulan-pukulan Sasuke di wajah Neji yang mengakibatkan Darah mengalir tanpa henti di mulut juga hidung Neji.

"**Brengsek**"

"Sasuke-kun"

"Kalian akan mendapatkan balasannya."dengan kata-kata terakhir dari Sasuke itu, dia langsung memacu mobilnya ke rumah sakit Konoha.

.  
>.<p>

Sesampainya di RS Sasuke langsung menuju ruang UGD, karna Naruto-nya sedang di tangani di sana. Sasuke begitu panik, wajahnya begitu terlihat berantakan. Dan saat sampai di depan ruangan itu, ada kedua orang tua Naruto, Kyuubi dan juga Gaara. Kyuubi terlihat menahan emosi saat melihat Sasuke, tapi dia berusaha menahannya sekuat tenaga. Dan saat ruangan itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang dokter berambut silver dan berkaca mata. Dokter Kabuto. Dokter itu menghampiri para penunggu(?) di luar dan berseru

"Yang mana yang bernama Sasuke?"

Sasuke melangkah memasuki ruangan tempat Naruto-nya berbaring. Dilihatnya Naruto menatap kosong kearah langit-langit kamar itu. Dan saat Sasuke memanggil namanya, Naruto menoleh

"Akhirnya kau datang, Sasuke."

"Naruto, maafkan aku. Aku ,,aku,,"

"sssttt,,aku memaafkanmu. Dan sekarang giliran aku yang meninggalkanmu. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke"

Maka terpejamlah mata secerah langit siang tanpa awan itu untuk selamanya.

"NARUTO…"

Penyesalan sudah tak akan berarti bila yang kau sesali takkan mungkin kembali dan menberimu kesempatan yang tak pasti.

**-THE END-**

HAPPY NEW YEAR MINNA-SAN#sambil niup-niup terompet#

Ini fic dadakan, biatnya juga tadi jam tiga sore. Jadi maaf kalo banyak typo.

Err..Yas sekalian mau ngasih tau, kalo yang udah baca fic Yas yg judulnya "Belive me, and come back to me" Yas ngaku Yas salah nulis `retauran` jadi `lestauran` Yas kena tipu sama baka-Aniki Yas. Jadi maaf ya.

Terus soal ada nama `Sora` itu adalah kesalahan Yas untuk kesekian kalinya. Yas tadinya mau ngeganti nama `Sora` jadi `Hamaru` tapi masih aja ada yang kelewat buat di edit. Jadi sekali lagi maaf banget.. Yas bakalan perbaikin di chapter selanjutnya.

Dan sekali lag iHAPPY NEW YEAR MINNA-SAN

N REVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya ya..


End file.
